


Pater Noster

by Gwydion_Night



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwydion_Night/pseuds/Gwydion_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "I would adore a fic about Sweden and Finland during the Reformation, just out of the Kalmar union."</p>
<p>Sweden goes off to fight Denmark over Estonia. Tino worries and prays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pater Noster

**Author's Note:**

> I make no guarantees the Latin or Finnish is correct as I yanked them from Wikipedia.

"D'n't know when I'll be back." Sweden was saying as he tied his pack onto the back of his horse. "I'll try before th'snow gets bad. Watch th'house while 'm'gone."

A few steps away, Tino Vainamonen, personification of the Finnish people, nodded. He tried not to let the worry show too much on his face. He didn't like this, all the fighting between Denmark and Sweden. "Of course."

Sweden glanced back over his shoulder, then turned around and came back to him. He took Tino's hands in his own. "I'll protect 'im y'know. W'n't let Danmark have 'im. Or you. He's got t'learn."

"I know, it's just..." Frowning slightly he shook his head. "Nevermind. Have a safe trip. Take care." There was just no right way to put into words all his fears and concerns. No way that didn't scare him a little bit.

Pausing, Sweden nodded before thankfully letting go and going back to mount his horse. Situating himself he gave one last glance at Tino. "G'dbye...m'wife."

Tino flushed and glared at him. "Sweden! It's not funny! I'm not your wife!"

He watched until Sweden had disappeared among the trees before heading back inside their home. It wasn't as grand as some of the buildings in Stockholm, but it was comfortable and more than enough for just the two of them. They had built and added onto it over time together, though Sweden had done most of the woodwork. He had a talent for it. It was the last project they had worked on together.

Alone now, Tino did his chores and made himself some food. Cooking was the one thing he never had to do if Sweden was around. As night fell, he knelt by the bed to say his prayers, the troubles of the day still fresh on his mind.

_Pater noster, qui es in caelis_

Why did Sweden have to go to fight his brother again? He said he was going to protect Estonia and bring him home. That Estonia's people appealed to him. Denmark had kidnapped him, claiming parts that had never been his in the first place. Tino knew better than to mention that they didn't belong to Sweden either. It wouldn't stop anything, and just get him stared at for a while. He'd prefer not to be on the end of Sweden's scrutiny as much as possible.

_sanctificetur Nomen Tuum;  
adveniat Regnum Tuum; _

He felt sorry for his younger cousin. Someone or another was always trying to claim him, or parts of him. There was the Livonian Order, Prussia, Poland and now the current problem with Denmark. Tino hadn't seen him in ages due to the problems across the sea. He wondered what it was like, to be feeling so pulled in different directions. If Sweden hadn't taken an interest in him, long ago, could this have been his fate too?

_fiat voluntas Tua,_

It wasn't so bad living with Sweden, once you got used to his presence. Despite the king and all the important people residing in Stockholm, they still lived in their little house in the forest. Tino knew advisors kept hinting that he should move closer to the city, but Sweden seemed to ignore them. He liked to think Sweden did it for him. Here Tino was closer to his own people and could go visit anytime he wanted. Living in the capital he doubted he'd have such a luxury. The rare times he had contact with them they considered him Sweden's servant. Yes, he did most of the housework, but that was because Sweden was often busy with their king or advisors and away from home. And it wasn't like he had to do everything, cooking wasn't in his tasks unless he was alone and Sweden usually did all of the outside chores and handywork around the house. Compared to others he knew, he figured he had it pretty good.

_sicut in caelo, et in terra._

But...

Tino looked around him a few times just to make sure. He was still alone. No one would hear him.

_Anna meille tänä päivänä  
meidän jokapäiväinen leipämme. _

He wanted to be an equal. Something more than Sweden's housekeeper or 'wife' (Which he wasn't! He wasn't a woman!) It's not like he minded the housekeeping, he didn't, but there was more he could be doing to help. Sweden kept saying he needed to be protected, which was nice and all, but he knew how to fight too. He could help. Sweden didn't need to take it upon himself so much.

Also...it would be nice if the king and his advisors would stop looking at him like he was some stupid farmboy. Just because his people weren't as sophisticated as Sweden's, didn't mean they were stupid or worth less. It was not like they had been given a chance to be anything else. Although considering all that had happened to his cousin...maybe it was better than he was ignored. Better the appointed dukes ignored him than tried to cause any trouble.

Gustav the first even tried to give him a port city to compete with the large trading centers across the sea. Too bad it wasn't really taking off. Someday it would though. And maybe then things would get better.

_Ja anna meille meidän syntimme anteeksi,_  
niin kuin mekin anteeksi annamme niille,   
jotka ovat meitä vastaan rikkoneet. 

Sweden kept wanting him to call him by his human name. He never said as much, but Tino knew he wanted it. It was in the way he acted sometimes when they were alone at night, sleeping together for warmth. Even with someone as hard to read as him, you picked things up with long association. And they had been together for 300 years. He once called him Berwald, long ago, but after they broke out of the Kalmar Union it seemed like all he was ever doing was fighting Denmark. There was the argument over who had who's royal symbols on their crest, marriage negotiators held up in Copenhagen and now this fight. 

_Äläkä saata meitä kiusaukseen,  
vaan päästä meidät pahasta. _

"Please Lord, help him to see that I could be so much more than someone to be protected. That I could help. That I could...be there for him."

_Aamen._


End file.
